


It's in the Stars!

by dawnstruck



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: AU-Kilgharrah spouts non-sense too, M/M, Merlin still feels like a servant, Modern AU, and plays matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:59:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnstruck/pseuds/dawnstruck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Merlin spills coffee, saves Arthur's life and reads his daily horoscope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's in the Stars!

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also available on fanfictiondotnet under the username Seith.

 

 

Merlin is a university student who tries to muddle through with a weird mixture of Economy, Computer Science and English, with occasional drifts into the Art section; a fact that might be closely linked to his constant 'Oh my God, what am I going to do with my life?'-phases.

Something is about to change, though, when he actually listens to his mother's advice and decides to gather some practical experience to see whether he should fight his way through uni or start an apprenticeship after all

He isn't quite sure about it yet, but still rather grateful when his uncle Gaius uses his contacts to get him an actual internship at Camelot Incorporated, the most important business in the area. Merlin has no idea what he'll be doing there (safe for making coffee, probably), but then again he doesn't really have an idea what Camelot Incorporated do either, so that's okay.

On the morning he is due to start, he gets up bright and early, devouring the wonderful breakfast his mother prepared, and opens the newspaper to read his horoscope. He usually never does that (reading his horoscope, not getting up or eating breakfast) and today it's just for fun because he doesn't really believe in that shite.

The horoscope section in the newspaper seems to consist of your standard fortune cookie lines, with big swirly letters at the top displaying the title and the name of the fortune-teller.

_It's in the stars_! he reads with a small grin, _Kilgharrah's words will guide you through your day._

Right, he thinks and grins even more, his gaze skipping down to his own zodiac sign.

_Sagittarius: This day will introduce a new chapter in your life and thus an era of greatness._

Well, Merlin muses and tilts his head to the side. Technically, it's kind of fitting, but he doubts that there will be any greatness about whatever he'll be doing at Camelot.

He is right. His first day is spent making coffee and getting lost on the endless hallways of the office building. He hopes that that is only the new chapter and that the greatness will come later on all by itself.

But just for fun he unconsciously decides to read his daily horoscope for the remainder of his internship, just to see whether any of it comes true.

***

_Sagittarius: Not all kings wear a crown and not all cards are played in the first round._

_***  
_

Camelot Incorporated was founded by one Uther Pendragon, based on sweat and tears and possibly blood, all hard work and determination and strategy and other smart things that would sound wonderful if one were to advertise the American Dream. Fact is, he built it out of nothing, succeeded in everything he did, reached high and higher and managed to stubbornly hold on to that position for over two decades.

Merlin admires that in a way, but is also repelled when he catches fleeting glimpses of what it looks like behind the glorious façade.

When Morris, another intern, is loudly ridiculed and insulted in front of everyone, Merlin cannot stand back.

He pulls himself up straighter and steps in front of that blond prat who can only be a few years his senior but looks older because of the fancy suit he wears, to politely ask him to stop being such a giant arse.

He is vaguely aware of a few scattered gasps around him, but chooses to concentrate on the broad-shouldered man just a few inches too close who stares him down, first a little disbelievingly and then with pure malice.

There is an evil grin on his face – sadly, because he would certainly be charming if he wasn't so evil -, and then he tells Merlin that he has some guts and that he will regret it.

It turns out that the blond is not only a dickhead, but also Arthur Pendragon, Uther's only son and heir, and already firmly established in the workings of the business.

Funny, Merlin muses when he is send home for the day as punishment for his insolent behavior. It really seems that not all kings wear a crown. But that might be because not all of them deserve one.

***

_Sagittarius: One cannot choose to be a hero; a hero is either born as such or made into one by chance and happenstance._

_***  
_

Merlin looks at his horoscope and isn't sure how to interpret it. But because he is stubborn and a bit stupid, he decides that despite the rebuffal he will return to Camelot and earn the respect he feels he deserves.

He meets Gwen who works as Morgana's private assistant and thus in administration. Morgana is apparently Arthur's older stepsister and Uther's favorite. Both women are very nice and claim that behind Arthur's gruff attitude there is a diamond in the rough. Merlin would beg to differ, but at least Morgana agrees that Arthur is also a prattish prat, so that's okay.

A lot of other stuff happens, too, mainly that Merlin has the misfortune of having to bring coffee into Arthur's office. Arthur is having an online conference with his father (who seems to be in New York) and the CEO of a rivaling business. It's really just coincidence that Merlin's gaze lands on the screen of Arthur's unattended laptop.

But he notices that there is some weird download going on and before he knows what he is doing his fingers are flying over the keypad to disrupt the process. It's all a bit bizarre, but it seems that he manages to intercept the hacking with which Camelot's rivals hoped to gather some secret information.

There's a lot of yelling going on. First Arthur yelling at Merlin, then Merlin yelling at Arthur, then the other CEO yelling someone in his own office and then Uther doing some general yelling at no one in particular and yet everyone at all.

Half an hour later things have finally calmed down a bit, the potential contract with the other business has been ripped to shreds and then Uther gives Merlin a very grateful smile and thanks him for saving Arthur's life and thus Camelot's continued existence.

It's all a bit bizarre and Merlin thinks that maybe Uther might be a little bit wrong in the head, but then he and Arthur are awkwardly staring at each other because Merlin has just been made Arthur's personal assistant.

Merlin leaves with an unsure glance over his shoulder and doesn't feel like much of a hero.

***

_Sagittarius: There is no use crying over spilt milk, only to learn and make it better next time._

_***  
_

On his first day as Arthur's official personal assistant Merlin doesn't spill milk but coffee. He doesn't cry, but Arthur nearly does, probably because it's scorching hot. And because he claims that it's his favourite shirt and stupid Merlin now ruined it. He rants at Merlin for five minutes straight, calls him the worst personal assistant in the history of personal assistants, strips of his shirt and has Merlin run to the drycleaners.

Merlin doesn't cry, but he reminds himself to be more careful next time. And aim for Arthur's face instead of his sleeve.

***

_Sagittarius: You are two sides of the same coin._

_***  
_

Merlin runs around a lot and generally doesn't think a lot about his purpose in life, though he is thinking about how university never made him feel this useless and small. The others employees keep looking at him in a strange way and during his ultra-short break Gwen confides in him that Arthur usually scares all his assistants away. Merlin tells her that that's no surprise really, but then again he's only been doing it for a day and it's not that demanding. Her eyebrows only make an interesting motion as she peers down into her coffee cup, so Merlin doesn't dare to ask.

He does everything Arthur tells him to, even if Merlin complaints all the time and Arthur points out he's doing it wrong and half of the time Merlin doesn't know how to do it right, but it seems to work. It doesn't matter. Sooner or later Arthur will either kick him out or Merlin's internship will be over. It's not like he's interested in keeping that job.

At the end of the time Merlin is tired and just wants to go home, but Arthur insists on keeping him in the office for five minutes longer so Merlin misses his bus and stands in the heavy rain for a while and he is cold and miserable but then decides to just walk to the next station.

He's surprised when suddenly a fancy car pulls up beside him and the window rolls down. He lifts his head but the darkness and his wet hair obscure his view so he only blinks in confusion when Arthur's voice says, "Get in, you idiot, I'll give you a ride into town."

Merlin's not against getting free rides so he climbs in and when Arthur complaints that he is dripping all over the leather he only smiles sweetly and says, "I missed my bus because I had to water your plants, so the least I can do is to water your seats as well."

Arthur tries to hide it behind his hand, but Merlin can still see the answering grin glinting between his fingers.

***

_Sagittarius: Absence makes the heart grow fonder, but togetherness will unite it._

_***  
_

The weekend had Merlin surprisingly bored, so Monday morning is actually a welcome change. He didn't bother reading his horoscope for Saturday and Sunday, but by now he gets the feeling that this Kilgharrah person is only butchering proverbs and quotations from cheap love novels and mixing them up to suit his purpose.

By now he's figured out how Arthur likes his coffee best so the prat is in a rather civil mood, actually greeting Merlin and asking him how his weekend had been. Merlin lies, of course, saying that it was great and that he met a lot of nice friends who didn't call him names and boss him around and that he was even allowed to sit down and relax for a few moments, but then Arthur only shakes his head and sends him to copy some papers. But there is amusement in his voice instead of annoyance and Merlin thinks that's a definite improvement.

***

_Sagittarius: Love and war are fought with different weapons but both might either destroy or pave the way for peaceful times_.

***

As a teenager Merlin used to be amused by the girls in his class who read glossy magazines and wondered who that 'handsome stranger' from their horoscope might be because their fate was always influenced by Venus and Mars and something else that made no sense.

It was especially funny when the fortune-telling promised 'a hot flirt' or 'romantic hours' when there was no one to flirt or be romantic with. That's what he's reminded of when he strolls through the office that day and wonders for whom it would be worth to fight a war.

He indulges himself by letting his gaze linger a little longer on Morgana's graceful movements, on Gwen's sweet smile, on Freya's petite figure. Maybe he even grins to himself when he sees Lancelot, one of Arthur's marketing strategists bend over to pick up some folder.

But then he gives a mental sigh and thinks of how overwhelming and busy and unorganized his life is and that a relationship would make things so much more difficult. No, it's easier to postpone the war and lay low for a while.

And if he accidentally spills the iced Latte Macchiato all over the annoying daughter of some potential client while she is clinging to Arthur's arm and making goo goo eyes at him, then that's got nothing to do with war or weapons or anything like that.

 ***

_Sagittarius: Many faces are hidden by masks, but sometimes one has to reach out and uncover them._

_***  
_

Arthur is being a total ass all day long till Merlin finally yells at him and storms out of the room to go sulk somewhere else. He hates how one moment Arthur can be almost bearable and then goes back to being a jerk in little under a second, after for no reason whatsoever.

He seeks out Gwen and complains loudly about bosses who think they are so much better but who don't have any manners; he doesn't even notice how uncomfortable Gwen looks till Morgana actually pops her head out of her office and tell him that it's Arthur's birthday and that his mother died when he was born and that sometimes even Arthur is entitled to have a shitty mood.

Merlin's pretty sure that he's never felt as awful as before. He usually isn't someone who badmouths people but his boss always seems to bring out the worst in him.

Going back and apologizing is a lot harder than it sounds and he barely manages the going back part. Then he steps up to Arthur's desk and says, "I never met my father because my parents lost contact before I was even born. He never knew he had a son. Two years ago I managed to find him. He was sick. We had three weeks together before he died. Sometimes I wish I hadn't bothered at all because maybe then it wouldn't have hurt as much."

He doesn't say anything else and Arthur doesn't either, both returning to their work in complete silence. It's only at the end of the day that Arthur puts a hand to his shoulder and gives him a tight nod and maybe that's enough.

***

_Sagittarius: Not all discoveries as recognized as treasures, but should be treasured nonetheless._

_***  
_

One afternoon Merlin finds the newspaper lying on Arthur's desk, the same newspaper Merlin reads every morning before work. The curious thing is that it's not the business and politics sections or even the sport articles that are on top, but the stupid stupid horoscope, the swirly letters happily twinkling _It's in the_ _Stars!_ up at him.  
For some reason Merlin finds this hilarious and wonders if Arthur actually reads any of it. If he doesn't then it should be Merlin's official duty to do so in his place and to keep an eye on his good fortune. It's not like Merlin is going to tell him about it and it's not even particularly interesting, but it's something to do so Merlin goes for it. Arthur is a Leo. Of course he is.

***

_Sagittarius: The course of true love is often long and bumpy._

_Leo: New doors do not only open to answers but to new questions as well._

_***  
_

Arthur keeps staring at Merlin as if he'd grown a second head, which isn't that unusual. Well, Merlin growing a second head would be unusual, but Arthur looking at him like that isn't, not really anyway. Somehow, though, he proceeds to send Merlin out for coffee three times in spite of the fact that a steaming mug is already standing directly in front of him.

He then points out mistakes in one of the reports as if Merlin had written them (which he didn't) and calls Merlin stupid in about fourteen various ways. Afterwards he says thank you and you can leave earlier today. Merlin wonders whether he is about to lose his job or Arthur is just going to lose his head.

Unfortunately the former would most likely be a consequence of the letter. Merlin makes a mental note to keep Arthur from losing his head. He's begun to enjoy his duties. Most of them. Some. Possibly.

***

_Sagittarius: Instead of asking others, look within yourself for answers._

_Leo: Little pitchers have big ears and lovers star-filled eyes._

_***  
_

Arthur keeps sniggering every time he glances in his assistant's direction. Earlier Merlin spotted him reading the horoscope. He entirely blames Kilgharrah for all this fun. And his ears are not that big!

***

_Sagittarius: The fulfillment of a wish is even more fulfilling if one wasn't aware of he was wishing in the first place._

_Leo: Hesitation is not the same as patience._

_***  
_

They are in the elevator together, on their way down to the foyer and then separate ways home. It should probably be awkward, but by now they spend most of their day with each other and they're long since past the point of uncomfortable silences.

They chat a bit, nothing interesting, just the weather and plans for vacations if Arthur ever manages to take any. His father is demanding which everyone can see, even if Arthur himself won't directly admit it. Merlin admires him for that and is just a bit proud of that man, that shining inspiring prat who runs this business almost single-handedly and does a brilliant job at it.

Gwen and Morgana were right when they said that he was diamond in the rough and if Merlin only stares hard and long enough he can see it too, glinting there underneath the arrogant, spoiled exterior.

Maybe he's stared a little bit too hard and too long, and maybe he hasn't noticed that they've almost reached the ground floor, but when he focuses on the actual conversation again that conversation has already ceased and Arthur is giving him skeptical look with a perfectly arched eyebrow.

So Merlin laughs, feeling slightly embarrassed and perhaps a bit flustered as well. Surprisingly enough Arthur mimics that reaction, a boyish smile and a somewhat restrained chuckle, his cheeks reddening.

Out of reflex Merlin lifts a hand and pushed him slightly, a friendly gesture reserved for mates, and this, too, Arthur imitates by reaching out his arm, his palm against Merlin's shoulder. The difference, though, is that he pauses there, his hand warm and heavy and meaningful.

Merlin holds his breath, the elevator chimes, the doors slide open and Arthur steps out, wishing him a good evening.

Merlin stays rooted to the spot until the doors close again. But even on his way home he feels as though his internal organs are still back in the elevator, merrily going up and down without ever stopping, making him feel giddy and weightless.

***

_Sagittarius: That hopes and fears are always closely linked is but the truth._

_Leo: What first appears to be a mistake will be a milestone on your path towards destiny._

_***  
_

They keep throwing glances at each other, all skittish and shy. It's ridiculous really. Even Morgana comments on it in her flippantly teasing tone.

Uther, too, notices that his son is kind of out of it, and he is only talking over webcam. And he is Uther.

But Arthur is Arthur and Merlin is Merlin, so heir of the company and temporary intern stay where they are, halfway across the room with uncertain glances covering the vast distance between them.

***

_Sagittarius: Close your eyes and take that step._

_Leo: Do it!_

_***  
_

Not only are Kilgharrah's ominous foretellings getting weirder by the day, Merlin can't even catch a break when he is among friends.

"You're bit like Romeo and Juliet," Morgana points out, "Only that you're the ones making up crappy reasons why you can't be with each other."

Gwen nods sympathetically and Merlin wants the floor to swallow him, terribly ashamed, but also relieved that Arthur isn't there to hear it.

***

_Sagittarius: Time is kind to those who seize it._

_Leo: More often than not out greatest weaknesses are also our greatest strengths._

_***  
_

Arthur is away on a business trip on which he does not need the assistance of a babbling, incompetent intern who stumbles are much as he blinks. Merlin tells himself that he doesn't mind.

***

_Sagittarius: Destiny is written in the stars, but actions are bound to earth._

_Leo: You are two sides of the same coin._

_***  
_

In the morning Merlin was still wondering whether Kilgarrah was running out of corny lines because that one with the coin had definitely been in there before. Merlin didn't get it back then and he still doesn't, but that's okay.

Arthur's back. He looks a little bit weary and a little bit hopeful. For once Merlin doesn't say anything. He's noticed that Arthur is never quite sure how to react when people talk back to him, so it's probably better to keep him mouth shut for now and see what happens.

It's not much.

Two seconds after their eyes meet, really meet, and they look at each other and see the same thing, it only takes Arthur about four big steps to cross the room and press Merlin up against where he is already half-leaning on the desk.

It starts out a little rough but gets very gentle towards the end in such a way that Merlin can't quite tell how long it lasted. But it was a kiss and that's more than he ever expected to get.

They don't talk about it, of course they don't, and they work effectively all day long so that they could actually finish up early but both keep coming up with little excuses to continue. Merlin's still tinkering around and Arthur is typing and erasing, typing and erasing on his laptop, until the cleaning service shows up and they realize how childish it is.

They don't kiss again and they still don't really speak, but in the elevator they stand so close that their knuckles keep brushing and it's really kind of awesome.

***

_Sagittarius: Listen to reason and listen to your heart; only deafness will lead you astray._

_Leo: Mistakes are marked by regret, true victories only by joy._

_***  
_

Apparently Arthur is scared as shit about Uther finding out. Finding out that his son has a thing for a male intern. At least that's what Morgana says. Then again Morgana can be trusted on those matters.

She also says that it's Uther's fault for appointing Arthur such a pretty assistant and that no one would be able to resist under such circumstance. Merlin can't quite decide between feeling flattered or embarrassed, but his face remains bright red either way, so no one notices.

Gwen only says how sweet it is, which Merlin is kinda grateful for because Gwen has a habit of always saying a little bit too much. In that aspect she is almost worse than Morgana, only that it's endearing on her while Morgana is mostly just teasing.

***

_Sagittarius: The importance of a matter depends less on the size of the questions than on the size of the world that revolves around them._

_Leo: The darkest hour is just before dawn, and after that the sweetest._

_***  
_

Today Arthur invited him home. It should have been more scandalous and inappropriate than it sounds, but then they only got take out and watched the news together and edged closer on the couch till they were somehow cuddling. The cuddling, though, did not dissolve into making out.

Instead they started talking. About their fears and expectations and dreams and feelings. Of course it wasn't nearly as girly as that. There were a lot of meaningful silences in between and deep eye-gazing and mostly they just talked around the matter. But the thing was that they didn't have to explain themselves and were still understood. It eased their worries and calmed their minds.

The close togetherness did wonders as well. When there were no words to say they simple held hands or nudged each other or kissed. That was usually enough.

The flat was really dark when suddenly Arthur's alarm beeped and reminded him of the fact that he was to talk to his father who was currently staying in God-knows-where for God-knows-what. So Arthur got out his laptop and turned on the webcam and waited for Uther to join the conversation.

In God-knows-where it was already early morning; Uther looked well-rested and tan and relaxed. Merlin tried to shift away a little, not wanting to get caught by the cam. Then he felt Arthur's arm around him and let himself be pulled closer, deeming it best not to protest.

"Good morning, father," Arthur greeted like the proper son he was.

"Arthur," Uther only answered and then stared a little.

"Isn't that the incompetent assistant you always complain about?" he asked finally and Arthur nodded, "Yes. Yes, he is."

"Ah," Uther stayed silent for a moment.

"Do not forget that he will still have to pass an aptitude test and job interview with either you or me if he intends to continue working for Camelot after his internship is finished," he added in a contemplative tone.

"Of course, father," Arthur nodded seriously, "He'll pass with flying colours."

Admittedly, Merlin wasn't so sure about that.  
"I certainly do hope so," there was a fleeting smile upon Uther's thin lips, "I've grown used to the thought of your for once keeping an assistant instead of kicking them out after only a week."

"The longest lasted four days," Arthur said with an answering smile and that was about as close to congenial humor the two Pendragons would ever get.

They discussed some minor matter that would barely have merited an email, much less an online conference in the wee morning hours, and in between Merlin must've dozed off a bit because when he woke he was leaning heavily against Arthur's shoulder and the laptop had been snapped shut and set aside.

"The sun is rising," Merlin noted, blearily blinking to the window, the peach-colored glint of the sun already tinting the clear horizon. He couldn't remember the last time he had stayed awake all night, just talking and enjoying someone else's presence.

"It's a new day," Arthur answered with a deep breath.

And really, it was.

 

 

Merlin made a point of writing Kilgharrah a letter. He made sure that it was full of ambiguous symbols and metaphors that no one would ever be able to interpret, just to make a point. The next day his horoscope read 'If one toys with fire, one runs the risk of using up his lover's flame.' He didn't write anything in response out of fear that Arthur might end up impotent.

 

**~***~The End~***~**

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written last October, really late at night und is thus mostly complete bogus. But I enjoyed it.


End file.
